1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to film cassettes and cameras or other photographic-related apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a light-shielding door of a film cassette which when opened overlaps an extension of a film gate device to bridge a gap between the film cassette and the film gate device, to facilitate movement of a leading end of a filmstrip from the film cassette onto film support rails of the film gate device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,777, issued Apr. 6, 1993, discloses a film cassette capable of thrusting or propelling a leading end of a filmstrip out of the cassette interior responsive to unwinding rotation of a film spool about which the filmstrip is coiled. A light-shielding door of the film cassette is closed to prevent ambient light from entering the cassette interior through a film egress/ingress slot and is opened to permit film movement out of and into the cassette interior.